


A-A-Americano Please

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, Barista Derek, Cute Stiles, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, flustered Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is only ever quiet when Derek Hale is around. His friends decide it's time he asked the man out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-A-Americano Please

**Author's Note:**

> People may or may not still be werewolves I didn't really specify, but there is growling.

Stiles Motor-Mouth Stilinski was only ever silent at The Coffee Shop. Seriously, it's called The Coffee Shop, if Stiles were the Hales he'd name his coffee shop, at least, Hale's Coffee, or maybe Hail Coffee, but apparently the Hales aren't very creative. They do however make amazing coffee, and Derek Hale is incredibly hot, as in, turns Stiles into a stuttering mess hot.

"What can I get you?" Derek asks, Stiles zones out for a moment, trying to decide what color Derek's eyes are.

"Stiles?" Derek prods. "You in there?"

"Y-yes. I'm s-so so-sorry." Stiles stutters. "Amer-mericano. Please."

"Coming right up." Derek says with a smile. Stiles melts a little bit, cheeks flushing red, and hands over the cash.

"Th-thank y-you." Stiles mumbles. Derek just nods, turning to his next customer. 

...

Derek is fully aware of Stiles order. Three times a week the kid comes in and orders the same thing. Derek doesn't even have to ask, and with most regulars he wouldn't, but god damn the kid is adorable as hell when he stutters. Today Stiles is with a group of friends, and Derek watches them argue animatedly. He's never seen Stiles like this before, but he seems... confident. No stuttering, no blush.

"Hey lover boy!" Erica calls from the kitchen. "Staring at your boy toy again." Derek groans.

"No!" He grits out. Too busy trying to understand Stiles behavior to say more.

"You so were. Get your pretty ass serving Derek." She teases.

"He'll order soon." Derek growls at her again, but returns to serving drinks. He watches as the red headed girl shoves Stiles out of his seat, ignoring the stricken look on her friends face. The kid trudges over to get in line looking frightened.

"Tall mocha?" He calls setting the drink down, he barely notices a girl grabbing it.

"Issac! I need you to take his order." Derek hisses at his friend.

"What? Your boyfriend? Why?" Issac asks, confused.

"I think he's scared of me. Just, do it." Derek growls. Luckily Issac listens, Derek eavesdrops as the kid talks to Issac.

"Hey Issac, right?" The kid asks, he sounds vaguely disappointed.

"Yeah, and you're Stiles." Issac says, with a nod. Derek turns to smile at him, delighted to finally know his name. The kids cheeks flush, and he immediately looks down.

"Oh my god. Stilinski is capable of shutting up?" Jackson says from his booth, mostly joking. Lydia elbows him and he shuts up. Derek sighs, and returns to making drinks.

"Sorry about him, he's kinda an asshole." Stiles offers Issac with a shrug. "They mostly came to make fun of the stuttering mess, broody McBroods a lot makes me." Derek is torn between laughing at the nickname, and growling.

"What can I get you?" Issac asks. Stiles laughs, self depreciating.

"Americano for me, asshole over there will take whatever's most expensive, Lyds will have a triple Vente non-fat Late, and that puppy across from them will have a muffin, blueberry."

"Cool." Issac says. "Your total is $11.57." Issac says Stiles counts out the exact change, Derek can't help finding it adorable.

"Thank you." Stiles scampers back to his table.

"He is so into you." Issac says, a little too loudly, considering Stiles wince.

"Shut up." Derek rumbles, deep in his chest.

"He's coming back." Issac points out, before Derek can attack him.

"D-Derek?" Stiles asks, tentative.

"Yeah Stiles. What do you need?" Derek sounds gruffer than he intended.

"Oh, I-I just, wouldyougooutwithme? Please?" Stiles blurts. His cheeks are bright red.

"What?" Derek asks, trying to decipher the word jumble Stiles managed to blurt at him.

"Nothing, sorry." Stiles shakes his head.

"Did you just ask me out?" Derek can't help the incredulous tone of his voice.

"M-maybe." Stiles mutters, not meeting his eyes. Derek watches him fiddle with his fingers with a small smile. Stiles is fucking adorable. 

"Well, I thought you were scared of me." He teases, hoping to get those amber eyes back on him.

"I am, you're hot, but you're gruffness, is both adorable, and intimidating." Stiles points out. For the first time since Derek met him, Stiles doesn't stutter.

"So, you were asking me on a date?" Derek teases.

"Yes, okay?" Stiles sighs. "Derek Hale will you please go out with me?" He's obviously prepared to be rejected.

"Why, Stiles I would be delighted." Derek smiles at him, and Stiles laughs.

"When is your shift over?" Stiles asks, fingers tapping on the counter. Derek glances at Erica. She waves at him, in a get out sort of gesture.

"Right now." Derek decides. "Issac, you got this." Stiles laughs, and his eyes sparkle. Derek most certainly does not swoon.

"Where too boyfriend 'o mine?" Stiles asks, linking their arms together as Derek steps out from behind the counter.

"There's a nice coffee shop near here." Derek teases, and they settle in a booth to wait for Stiles drink.

"Get it Stilinski!" Jackson calls, and Stiles buries his face in Derek's shoulder.

"Stiles" Derek gasps jokingly. "On the first date. I thought you were a lady." Derek teases, and they both dissolve into giggles, and Stiles flips Jackson off behind Derek's back. 

"Of course I'm a lady. Three dates, then I'll get it." Stiles answers. 

Stiles motor-mouth Stilinski is never quiet. Especially not at The coffee shop, after all, where else would he go to bother his boyfriend at work?


End file.
